nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The Second Chamber is only opened (for vote) to Members of the Congress, elected in the Federal Elections. While issues and motions can be discussed in the Forum:First Chamber, there are voted in here. When a proposal isn't accepted, it can go back to the First Chamber for some adjustments. Older proposals Recognizing Vreêland The nation of Vreêland asks for re-recognition. In Lovia, Congress needs to approve this. A 50% majority is required. Voting PRO * Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, 5 July 2008 (UTC) * 14:46, 5 July 2008 (UTC) (this makes me extremely happy!) * 14:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 08:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) * Robin Ferguson 14:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * 12:47, 23 July 2008 (UTC) * 17:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 15:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * ... NEURTRAL * ... ABSTENTION * ... CONTRA * ... *: 13:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Smoking ban Article to be added to the Federal Law. 50% majority required. Content * Article 9 - Tobacco Regulations Act *# The term "tobacco" is used for an agricultural product processed from the fresh leaves of plants in the genus Nicotiana. Under "using tobacco" the Lovian government understands: smoking tobacco in the form of cigarettes or cigars, using it in smoking pipes and water pipes, or consuming it in the form of snuff tobacco or chewing tobacco. *# The use of tobacco is forbidden by the Tobacco Regulations Act of the Federal Law, supported by Congress: *## In all governmental buildings, including federal properties, state properties and properties of the city, town, neighborhood, or hamlet. *## For all persons aged under 18 years. *## In the close environment of persons aged under 12 years. *## In the close environment of persons aged older than 12 years and under 18 years, unless permission is given by the minor. *# The use of tobacco is discouraged by the Congress, in all public places, especially those where people consume food and beverages, meaning there is no strict prohibition on the use. *# Every Lovian person, company, or organization who owns or manages a building, room, or public place has the right to prohibit the use of tobacco within that space, supported by Local Police authorities in case of disobedience. Talk Voting Article to be added to the Federal Law. 50% majority required. PRO * 14:22, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * Lars Washington 14:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * Robin Ferguson 14:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * 12:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) * 17:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 06:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * Good! George Matthews 15:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * ... NEURTRAL * ... ABSTENTION * ... CONTRA * ... *: 13:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Amendment to the Federal Law: Hamlet Act May 27 2008 Congress accepted the Hamlet Act (Federal Law) with a massive majority. Still, there is a practical thing that needs to be changed. A 50% majority is needed to get this change into the Federal Law. Content This is the original text: * Article 8 - Hamlet Act # Hamlets are Lovian place comparables to neighborhoods and are treated as a part of a town or city. # Hamlets are managed by a Chairman and are under control of a town or city's Mayor. # Places are hamlets if: ## The population is at least 100 and maximum 500. If larger they are considered a town. ## The size ##* is smaller than the normal area of a neighborhood, ##* is equal to a normal neighborhood area, but is mostly occupied by natural or agrarian lots. ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered low. This is the proposed text with the changes in bold: (note the spelling mistakes in the first line aren't in bold) ---- * Article 8 - Hamlet Act # Hamlets are Lovian places comparable to neighborhoods and are treated as a part of a town or city. # Hamlets are managed by a Chairman and are under control of a town or city's Mayor. # Places are hamlets if: ## The population is at least 100 and maximum 1000. If larger they are considered a town. ## The size ##* is smaller than the normal area of a neighborhood, ##* is equal to a normal neighborhood area, but is mostly occupied by natural or agrarian lots. ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered low'; or the hamlet is focused on a certain function that is not an intensive industry, such as holiday or film business.' ---- The reasons for this changes: * Maximum population 1000: otherwise only three users could buy a house in a hamlet. Now seven people can do. * Focus on certain fuction: hamlets should be able to be real holiday villages with almost only hotels, parks, beaches etc., or film villages that are almost entirely used as a movie location or studios. Talk Voting Changes to be made to the Federal Law. 50% majority required. PRO * 14:22, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * Lars Washington 14:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * Robin Ferguson 14:51, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * 12:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC) * 17:57, 27 July 2008 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 06:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 15:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * ... NEURTRAL * Pierlot McCrooke 17:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) (There are good and bade sides of this cahnge) ABSTENTION * ... CONTRA * ... *: 13:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) LANDFA Act Proposal for the Federal Law, 50% majority needed. Proposal to erect the LANDFA or Lovian Army. :This proposal is suspended untill further notice due to some problems with the contentent (eg. King is gone). The proposal will be addapted after a new head of state is present. The Prime Minister, 13:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Content * Article 10 - LANDFA Act *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid is a Lovian federal governmental institution under the Department of Foreign Affairs, erected under the LANDFA Act and supported by Congress. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid serves as the national army of Lovia and is erected to protect Lovian citizens from foreign threats. Its two main functions are: *## Protecting Lovia and the Lovian citizens from foreign threats by defending the nation with armed forces; *## Providing aid to allied nations and people that are severly threatened by assisting local armed forces and/or by providing humanitarian aid. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid consists of four branches that cooperate narrowly: *## The LANDFA Land Force, the armed forces operating on land. *## The LANDFA Navy Force, the armed forces operating on sea. *## The LANDFA Air Force, the armed forces operating in the air. *## The LANDFA Medical Unit, the medical unit that provides medical care to the Lovian forces, to allied forces, and to civilian society. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid is headed by the LANDFA Supreme Commander, who is appointed (and can be fired) by the Prime Minister and the Secretary of Foreign Affairs. The LANDFA Supreme Commander has the final command over the four branches, though every branch is separately headed by a General. Within the branches several officers head smaller structures. All officers can appoint officers of a lower rank than themself, meaning Generals (NATO OF-9) are appointed by the LANDFA Supreme Commander (OF-10), Colonels (OF-5) are appointed by the General, and so on for Majors (OF-3), Captains (OF-2), and Lieutenants (OF-1). Promotion can only be granted in case of courage or special skills by an officer who is at least two ranks higher than the promoted military, while every officer can demote anyone with a lower rank in case of weakness or leak of skills. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid only works with professional militaries and doesn't apply conscription or voluntary service. All militaries start as Private (OR-2) or First Class Private (OR-3), and can be promoted to Corporal (OR-4), Sergeant (OR-5), or any officer rank. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid can be brought into war with another nation: *## In case a nation, people, or foreign criminal organization threatens the safety and the lives of Lovian citizens. There is only one procedure available to bring Lovia in state of war with another nation: a vote in Congress with a 50% majority. *## In case an allied nation or people requires urgent help to protect the safety of their citizens and militaries from the threat of an agressor. There is only one procedure available to bring Lovia in state of war with another nation: a vote in Congress with a 50% majority. In that case the LANDFA Forces can be send to a foreign region where the Lovian troops can carry out there skills as armed forces and medical experts to aid the allied forces and to provide humanitarian aid. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid is in war time headed by the LANDFA Supreme Commander, unless the ruling monarch wishes to take over the command over the LANDFA him/herself. In case the ruling monarch wishes to do so, his command will be supreme until peace is declared and the appointed LANDFA Supreme Commander returns into office. The State Democracy of Lovia As said in the first chamber this proposal wants to adjust the Constitution in order to change our form of state. The State Democracy would combine three power bases and will look as follows in the Constitution: Article 1 B (State Form) Lovia is a State Democracy, ruled by three political structures: * The Congress: consisting out of a First and Second Chamber, just like now. It needs however to evaluate the papers the PM will make four times a year on the Departments. Also, if a secretary doesn't do his work well, there can be voted to lift him/her out of his/her function. * The Departments: coordinated by the PM and with control of the Congress on thier work. The proposal the PM makes after his election, must be apporved by a normal majority of +50% in Congress. * The Supreme Court: will be organised more independent. The judges will be still appointed by the Secretary of Justice, but the court will see on its work for itself. The DOJustice will work as a control organ of the Supreme Court. In some parts, the King needed to be left out. That will change the Constitution as follows: Article 6 (Editing the Federal or State Law): * 2.6: When a majority has accepted the motion, the Prime Minister has to agree on adding it to the Federal Law. * 3.6: When a majority has accepted the motion, the Governor has to agree on adding it to the State Law. Article 7 (Editing the Constitution): * 3.6: When the Congress has accepted the motion, the Prime Minister has to agree on adding it to the Constitution. Article 8 (Elections): * 2.1: The new Prime Minister will chose which Members of the Congress will become Secretaries of a certain Department. The Congress must however agree in a normal majority vote (+50%). * 3.1: The Prime Minister and the Congress can fire a Secretary if: :# There is a good reason. :# They (the Congress and the Prime Minister) can agree. The Congress agrees by voting a normal majority pro (+50%) 13:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Voting Addaption to the Constitution. 75% majority required. PRO * 13:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) * with the blessing of HRH Dimitri * Pierlot McCrooke 14:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) NEUTRAL * ... ABSTENTION * ... CONTRA * ....